


Persuasion

by bluelilyrose



Series: The Ficmas Challenge 2014 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Have you and Daddy come up with a name for the baby?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story “[Happy Tears](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2712284)” and it would probably help to read that first.
> 
> I had hoped to post this latest installment in **The Ficmas Challenge 2014** yesterday but I had a bit of a crazy day and didn't get home until much later than I'd anticipated.
> 
> * * *

“Mommy?”

Skye couldn't help but smile, that one word making her heart swell. “Yes, honey?” 

“Have you and Daddy come up with a name for the baby?”

Twirling one of her daughter's curls around her finger as they cuddled together on Maggie's bed, she shook her head. “No, not yet. He doesn't seem too fond of my suggestions. I mean, what's wrong with Cinnamon?” she teased. 

Maggie giggled. “I like it!”

“Me, too.” Getting up from the bed, she tucked the little girl in along with her favorite teddy bear, Mr Snuffles, before taking a seat again but this time facing her. “You know you'll be the first to know when we've picked out a name for her.”

“I know, it's just... could I maybe name her?”

“Oh... wow! I, uh... do you have a name in mind?”

Maggie nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Okay, well, um... is it better than Cinnamon?”

She smiled. “I think it is. I don't know if you and Daddy will like it.”

“Oh, sweetie... I'm sure we will.” Skye mentally crossed her fingers that she and Grant would like it because the last thing she ever wanted to do was upset her. “Shall we call Daddy in here and you can tell us what it is?”

“Sure. You don't have to use it... I guess I just wanted to be a part of naming her when she comes.”

Leaning forward, Skye placed her hands on Maggie's shoulders. “You will absolutely be a part of naming your little sister,” she promised. 

Before she had a chance to call out to her husband, he appeared in the doorway. “So, what are you girls talking about or am I not allowed to know?” Grant asked, smiling, as he entered the room and took a seat on the other side of his daughter's bed.

Returning his smile, Skye replied, “Maggie was just asking if she could be a part of naming Peanut when she arrives and I said yes.”

Grant tweaked Maggie's nose. “Of course you can, baby. As long as you're not going to agree with your mom and call her Cinnamon or... I don't know, Ginger.”

“Ooh, Ginger!” Skye said, her tongue firmly in her cheek. 

He gave her a mock-glare. “Not happening, babe. So, what name were you thinking of?” he asked Maggie. 

“Well,” she started, “the name kinda came to me when we were decorating the tree.”

“Okay,” he said, trying to work out what it might be. Please don't let it be Tinsel, he thought to himself. Looking across at Skye and seeing how her eyes suddenly seemed to sparkle, he had a feeling she'd already guessed the name. 

“If it's what I think it is, I love it.” She gently squeezed her daughter's fingers. 

“Really?”

“Really,” she replied.

“C'mon, you two, put me out of my misery,” Grant said. 

Glancing up at her mom and receiving a small nod, Maggie replied, “Angel... I want us to call her Angel.”

“Angel,” he repeated, schooling his features so as not to give anything away. 

“What do you think?” Skye asked him, cocking one eyebrow. 

“I love it, too,” he answered. “It's perfect, sweetheart.” Closing the small gap between them, he kissed her forehead before nuzzling his nose against hers and then watched as Skye leaned in to kiss her goodnight, too. 

“Sweet dreams, honey.”

“Night, Mommy... Night, Daddy.” 

“G'night, baby.” Grant got up and walked around to the other side of the bed to help Skye stand. 

Quickly reaching out, Maggie placed her hand on her mother's belly and gently rubbed it. “Night, Angel.” Turning over onto her side, she cuddled her teddy bear and closed her eyes. 

The brunette's eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered at the innocent gesture. 

Grant chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and led her out of the room, switching the light off and closing the door behind them, leaving it only slightly ajar. 

When they in their own bedroom, he covered Skye's mouth with his own and kissed her tenderly. “So, Angel?”

“I really like it.”

“I do, too. And I also like the connection the name has to the day she first called you mommy.”

“I know,” she said, combing her fingers through his hair. 

“It looks like we're going to have two perfect little angels... well, three if I count you,” he teased. 

Playfully nipping his bottom lip, she then sucked it into her mouth. “Oh, I think you know by now that I'm not perfect... and I'm definitely no angel.”

“Hm,” he mused, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. “I think maybe you need to persuade me otherwise, Mrs Ward.”

_Fin_


End file.
